


Night Off

by teadominusrex



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Dates, Gay Clover, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shovel Talk, being gay together, gay qrow, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Qrow and Clover are spending the night off together? What could they possible being doing? No way they're on a date right?Ruby and co follow them to find out just what it is they're doing
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the rwby fandom so hello

“Wait, so Uncle Qrow and Clover are out for the night?” Ruby asked when Elm told her her uncle wasn’t around to spare with, “what are they doing?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re on a date,” Elm shrugged. 

“Pfff,” Ruby waved a dismissive hand “nah. What are they really doing? You can tell me! It is a super secret mission or something?”

“Clover didn’t tell me, just that they had the night off together,” Elm said “you can ask them about it when they get back. See you around Ruby.” Elm waved as she headed back to her room.

Ruby frowned, making her way back to her own room.

“Elm told me Uncle Qrow and Clover are both out for the night” she announced as she walked in the door.

Her teammates looked up at her, then at each other.

“Okay?” Yang said “so what?”

“So? Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Ruby demanded

“No, I think they’re on a date” Weiss said, turning back to her scroll. 

“Ugh, why does everyone keep saying that?” 

“Because they flirt like, all the time?” Blake shrugged “it was bound to happen at some point.”

“Ew, don’t say that” Yang said “that’s our uncle”

“I think we should follow them and see what they’re doing” Ruby said “I mean, a date? Come on”

“That’s a terrible idea” Weiss said

“Well I’m going!”

Weiss sighed and put away her scroll “I guess I’ll come to keep you out of trouble”

“I’ll come too!” Yang said “What? I’m curious. Babe, you coming?”

“I guess so. I’m bored anyway.” Blake sighed.

“They should be in this restaurant” Weiss said “I checked the surveillance footage”

“Can you do that?” asked Blake.

“Well… I did.” Weiss smirked. “So yes”

The team was now stood on a rooftop, overlooking a small, hole in the wall looking restaurant in Mantle. 

“A restaurant?” whined Ruby “boring!”

“I told you, they’re on a date Ruby.” Weiss said “Can we go back to Altas now?”

“No, this I gotta see” Yang grinned, and jumped down from the roof.

Ruby and Blake quickly followed Yang, and Weiss followed them rolling her eyes.

“There’s a window in this ally, I bet we can see inside” Yang waved the other girls over.

Ruby stretched up onto her toes to get a better look in the high window. The restaurant was small, and crowded but Qrow and Clover still stood out, sitting at a corner table at the other end of the room.

Clover had changed out of his Ace Ops uniform into a dark teal button down and black jeans, while Qrow was still wearing his red cape. 

“Gotta hand it to Clover, he knows Qrow pretty well, this is definitely the kind of place he likes.” Yang commented “Is Qrow’s just wearing the same thing as always? He really is hopeless huh”

Across the room Qrow laughed at something Clover said, face flushed pink while Clover grinned at him.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Ruby wondered 

“I don’t know, but we should really go back to Altas before they see us,” Weiss said.

Yang waved her off, still watching her uncle and Clover.

“I’ve never seen him act like this before, not even around Dad” Ruby said.

“I know right,” agreed Yang “It’s kind of weird”

Blake turned away from the window. “Weiss is right we should go, give them some privacy”

“Oh shit they just got up” Yang jumped back from the window.

“I told you-” Weiss started.

“What are you four doing here?” Qrow interrupted, causing all four girls to jump back in panic.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” replied Ruby, arms folded.

“I…” Qrow looked back at Clover, who was standing at his shoulder “Ruby, it’s just a date”

“See?” Weiss flipped her hair “I told you so” 

“We were curious!” Yang said. “So you kind of followed you”

“I was just bored” said Blake.

“How were we supposed to know you were on a date!” demanded Ruby.

“Gods” sighed Qrow “you’re worse than your father. Both of you. Speaking of Tai,  _ do not _ tell him” 

“Hey I won’t say anything if you don’t” Yang grinned.

“Why don’t you think he’ll be okay with it?” Clover looked between the two, a little wide eyed.

“No, no.” Qrow shook his head “that’s not it. He’s just…”

“Ridiculously overprotective when it comes to dating” Yang finished

“And way too involved in my love life” Qrow added. “Trust me, you don’t want to deal with it. Ruby.”

Ruby squeaked and looked up “yes?”

“Do not tell your father about this, got it?”

“But-”

“I will tell him, but it’s too early, okay?”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” 

“Good” Qrow ruffled his niece’s hair “Now all of you get back to Altas.”

“Alright, alright” Yang paused and turned back to Clover and Qrow “oh hey Clover?” she pounded her fists together, eyes switching to blood red “if you hurt my uncle, I’ll break you in half”

“Yeah!” Added Ruby “and I’ll… cut you up with my scythe!” 

“Your nieces are adorable” Clover said, earning an eye roll from Qrow.

Later, when Clover kissed Qrow goodnight outside his room, neither of the notice Ruby and Yang still spying on them from around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://skeletonthealex.tumblr.com/


End file.
